The story of RedGreymon
by WarGreymonVsChar
Summary: ever wonder what happend to the giant greymon from the movie? well find out. chapter 3 now up. please R&R. this focuses compltly on RedGreymon plz R
1. Default Chapter

The Story of RedGreymon.

(Just so you know I will refer to him as Greymon, or RedGreymon. just for simplicity. if I decide to put another Greymon in then I will call the Greymon the story is based on RedGreymon. ok? good.)

Pepper Flame! shouted a large yellow dinosaur known as an Agumon. The 

attack hit anther digimon in the head, but the fireball didn't even stun him. 

The giant bird digimon. "Ha! My turn" said the bird. "Static Destroyer!" said 

the giant bird digimon known as Parrotmon. The attack hit the bridge under 

which Agumon and two humans. A boy and a girl known as Kari Kamiya. 

Later known as the digi destend of light, and the boy was Tai Kamiya. The 

digi destend of courage. The bridge started to collapse. Parrotmon started to 

laugh. suddenly there was a large electrical filed the city. Suddenly where 

Agumon was there was a giant dinosaur. He had blue stripes, three large 

horns on his head, large claws on his hands, and a red body. Tai and Kari 

looked up at him in awe. First they thought they were going to buried alive 

but this dinosaur had saved them. " K- K - Koromon?" "Im Greymon now." 

said the dinosaur. "You can be who ever you want. Big guy." Greymon roared 

and stood up on two massive and powerful legs. "Ah! Nova Flame!" a giant 

blue fireball shout out of Greymon's mouth and in to Parrotmon's head. 

Greymon took off after Parrotmon. They were having a fistfight. At first it 

looked like Greymon had the advantage but that changed once Parrotmon 

wrapped a clawed hand around Greymon's neck and punched him to the 

ground. Greymon was about to get back up but Parrotmon hit Greymon. 

"Dust Destroyer." The electricity slammed in to Greymon and sent him back 

towards the destroyed bridge. Parrotmon began to walk slowly over to 

Greymon with all intent of killing him. Kari ant Tai sat there watching the 

whole thing. Kari was on the ground trying to wake Greymon up with her 

whistle. Tai saw this and got an idea. "Hey it worked on me." Tai grabbed the 

whistle and blew as hard as he could. The sound could be heard all around 

the apartments. Tai stopped, finally out of breath. Suddenly Greymon's eyes 

opened. He got out once more and stood purposely in front of Parrotmon. 

Parrotmon gasped at the sight. "Greymon opened his mouth and let out a 

long blast of flames. "Nova Blast!" Parrotmon screamed as he and Greymon 

were coved in a strange white light and were no longer in the real world. Tai 

and Kari stood looking around at the destruction. "Dose this mean you don't 

want to play horsy any more?" shouted Kari in to the early morning. Tai just 

stood in amazement at what he had seen.

Chapter one done. more to come. I do not own digimon. any ideas for songs and the such let me know. feel free to e-mail me or instant message me any time.


	2. The koromon village

The Koromon village

(Im going to write this chapter and maybe others as if i were RedGreymon. only the first part will be as if im RedGreymon in this chapter.)

"Oh where am I? And how did i get here?" I asked my self. I looked quickly around to see where that over grown bird went. I looked around. Nothing but sand. Well if i can't see any thing i guess i will just have to use my nose." I took a deep breath. I smelled some thing familiar. 

(Ok im going to normal writing now.)

Greymon found what he smelled. It was a Koromon village. The Koromon all looked at him. They had never seen a Greymon before. Greymon just stood there looking at them. "Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." said Greymon as politely as he could. The leader of the village stepped forward. "Welcome to the Koromon village. please don't hurt us." Greymon looked at him. "Do not worry I would never hurt a Koromon, or any other members of my forms. Thank you for the welcome. But where is this Koromon village?" You don't know? It's on the island server. Greymon was about to speak when a large dinosaur type digimon appeared. It was a Triceramon. The Koromon all fled. Triceramon looked at Greymon. "why are you in my village?" he asked. "what do you mean your village?" asked Greymon. "You see these Koromon must do what ever i want them to or i will kill them. Now get out and i won't kill you." Greymon looked at the Koromon and at Triceramon. "Then i will die if you win." said Greymon. Triceramon smiled. "time to die lizard." they both got ready to fight. 

short yes. but the battle will be good. im very tired now so this is all i wanted to write. more to come on Friday. Fell free to e-mail me or im me any time.


	3. battle at the koromon village

Beginning of the Battle at the Koromon village.

I owe credit to angel13 and to many other people like Sid and Rose Kamiya. Who has helped me a great deal on my other fic Tai and Agumon's battle, and on this one.

"Run Koromon. Ill take care of Triceramon." Said Greymon. The Koromon 

Went in all directions. "You fool." Said Triceramon. "Im an Ultimate level 

Digimon. Where as you are only a champion. Do you honestly think you can

defeat me?" "Well considering that i just beat a Parrotmon and almost got 

killed to protect two of my friends, i would say yes." Answered Greymon. 

Triceramon began to laugh. "Parrotmon is a weakling if a champion beat him. 

But even though he is a weakling and that means you must be a fairly skilled 

Champion or very lucky. You will not defeat me." Your all talk Triceramon. I 

think you're afraid to fight me." "For that you will DIE a slow and horrible 

DEATH!" Roared Triceramon.

the two-dino types charged and locked horns. Triceramon flipped Greymon 

onto his back, and hit him with his tail causing immense pain. Triceramon 

tried to hit him with his tail again but Greymon caught hit. This surprised 

Triceramon and gave Greymon the advantage he needed. He rolled to the side 

and jumped up onto his feet knocking Triceramon down for he still had his 

tail. this exposed his vulnerable underside. "NOVA FLAME!" Roared 

Greymon as he sent a giant blue flame at Triceramon deleting him. Greymon 

was surprised by how easy he was to beat. But all doubt vanished as he saw 

all the Koromon running towards him. Glee showing on their faces.

****

If any one has any ideas for the next chapter please contact me


End file.
